1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus on which a feeding device is detachably mounted for feeding a recording medium on a recording apparatus main body, particularly, a recording apparatus that includes a function of adjusting a limit position of a recording range of a recording unit in a width direction intersecting with a transport direction of a recording medium, and a recording method in the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in an ink jet type serial printer, a carriage capable of being moved in a main scanning direction is included, and a paper is printed by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles of a recording head provided below the carriage while causing the carriage to reciprocate in the main scanning direction.
In the related art, an image forming device is known which includes a plurality of paper feeding portions such as a paper feeding tray accommodating a plurality of sheets of paper, or an input tray for feeding a paper other than one having the size to be accommodated in the paper feeding tray or a special paper.
For example, in JP-A-2006-36429, the size of the paper transported from a plurality of paper feeding portions such as the paper feeding tray or the input tray is detected by a size detection unit (for example, an ultraviolet sensor) provided in the carriage. The size detection unit detects the size of the recording paper on a transport path through which the recording papers transported from the respective paper feeding portions commonly pass. Furthermore, the detection result of the paper size is memorized in a memory portion in association with each paper feeding portion. For this reason, since there is no need to detect the paper size whenever the papers are transported even if the size detection units are not provided by a number of the paper feeding portion, the image forming speed does not drop. Furthermore, there is also a configuration in which, in at least one of the plurality of paper feeding portions, in order to add a paper feeding cassette to a printer, the paper feeding device is mounted on the printer main body in a detachable manner.
In this kind of serial printer, as a standard position that is based in determining a recording starting position (an ejection starting position) in the main scanning direction of the carriage upon performing the printing, a design (theoretical) side end position of the paper or a position of a predetermined distance of the design side end position is the standard position. Moreover, a position separated from the standard position by a predetermined amount, which is defined from a print setting condition concerning a layout or the like such as a margin amount of a width direction (the main scanning direction) of the paper or the presence or absence of borderless printing, is obtained as the recording starting position. In addition, the recording starting position refers to the outermost position of the main scanning direction in which the starting of the ejection of the ink droplet from the recording head is permitted, but not necessarily refers to an actual ink ejection starting position. This is because the actual ink ejection starting position depends on the print data, in the case of the pixel other than a white pixel, ink is ejected, but, ink is not ejected in the white pixel. For example, when the print data is a solid printing, the recording starting position coincides with the actual recording starting position.
However, when the additional paper feeding device is mounted, an actual side end position of the paper deviates by the irregularity of the mounting positions. When the actual side end position of the paper deviates from the design (theoretical) side end position of the paper, even if the recording starting position is calculated based on the standard position such as the design side end position, a mounting deviation amount is not considered in the calculation value. For this reason, a printing target such as a document or an image is printed in a recording range that deviates in the width direction of the paper against the print setting such as the margin amount. For this reason, in the case of printing the paper that is fed from the additional paper feeding device, there was a problem in that the margin amount of the print setting is not ensured, or a minute margin is generated at an edge during borderless printing.